far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
House Serpens
“The Emperor is dead. We killed him. Excised him like a rotting appendage from the Empire's body. While everyone stood paralyzed by indecision, the Fangs of House Serpens acted. For the Emperor allowed the creation and proliferation of the Synthetic Menace. That unconscionable act sealed their fate, and it was up to '''us' to stop that madness. You wonder: did we have right to depose of Their Imperial Majesty or did we overstep? Those among you calling us Heretics will never know the answer.'' For you lack the sight to understand. '' ''The visions of the Oracular council were absolute. There was not a single thread of possibility our Compilers could find that did not lead to the absolute destruction of Humanity at the hands of its own creations. We stood at the precipice of The Veil and did what was needed for the survival of our species. For this we are hated. A hatred born of the ignorance of children. Of those who are not besieged by the maelstrom of precognition. '' ''It matters not. Bring those among you who are afflicted to us, and we will use our gifts to heal them. Bring us those that suffer, and we will give them comfort. Despite your animosity, we WILL continue to shelter you. Illuminate the ground you blindly tread and fight the horrors you cannot conceive of. We do this because you and I are the same. And I say to you, if it is heresy to save ourselves, then it is God’s will we all die.”'' - Minister Serpens Hakazuchi Daimon, Defending House Serpens' involvement in the imperial assassination House Serpens (The Serpent) House Serpens is led by powerful psychics who can use their deep connection to their M.E.S. to look into the future and have powerful visions. The House venerates psychics, and almost all important positions of leadership are held by psychic individuals. The main providers of hospitals and high level medical care for the sector, House Serpens uses their knowledge of M.E.S and medical science to run most of the big hospitals of the sector. They provide the medical services and care to allow those with M.E.S. to live and keep themselves healthy. They also operate the Imperial Academy of Psionic Learning and Wellness, providing training for those with M.E.S. for jobs requiring psychics in the sector. House Serpens provides important knowledge and care for psychics and the stability of interstellar civilization. Their mastery of psychic powers also give them strength and an element of danger. Some Serpens students are selected at the Psychic Academy for their skills and are put through a grueling program of training to become assassins who can use their psychic powers to assist them. It was one of these assassins who killed the late emperor of House Cygnus. House Serpens sees what is coming, and does what must be done to preserve. Culture The culture of House Serpens is highly meritocratic and heavily favours Psychics, with almost every major position in House Serpens being held by a Psychic. The culture is primarily concerned with training psychics and progressing research in M.E.S. and medicine. Society is led by the Oracular Council, and the reality that some of House Serpens can experience visions of the future affects a sort of mysterious wisdom and realism in the cultural norms. While the concept of blood lines is less relevant to House Serpens than to the other Houses, House Serpens still values talented psychic pedigrees. Psychic Nobles have the best treatments of everything. Non-psychic nobles usually fill in lower ranked positions where psychic powers are not needed, such as Compilers. Psychic population is kept up through the adoption of talented psychic commoners into the house that are trained at the Academy. This results in great renown if a noble family are psionic throughout several generation without adopting. Titles House Serpens has various titles that are primarily based around the job an individual has, but there is no inherent hierarchy. Prefixes include High and Junior, with no prefix being the middle tier - these are based on the experience of the individual as opposed to societal position. The equivalent of 'High' for the Sophists is 'Tenured' Organisations The Imperial Academy of Psionic Learning and Wellness The Psychic Academy serves as the main educational source for those with M.E.S. within House Serpens and the Sector. The Academy trains those with M.E.S. to safely control their powers and keep their bodies healthy as they deal with living with the disease. People who experience M.E.S. on Hroa are also trained at the Academy, but they undergo a more intensive experience. The Academy, as an entity for training those of Hroa and House Serpens, is an intense experience. Students often compete against each other, and are driven by a motivation to be the best of their class at their respective skills. The Psychic Academy is a service for the sector, and those unable to pay for their tuition at the Academy can be sponsored by House Serpens. The Academy will train the student and then provide them a job associated with their skills, given they pass their Psychic Interaction Evaluations, also known as P.I.E.’s. The Caduceus Organisation Caduceus is the governmental organisation in charge regulating and managing the various medical facilities operated by House Serpens. While Caduceus may not be the only medical organisation in the empire, medical practitioners licensed by and operating within Caduceus facilities are trusted to provide the highest forms of healthcare available. Caduceus’s ubiquity and reputation make it the most public facing organisation of House Serpens and it strongly represents House Serpens image to the rest of the sector. Healthcare is provided to anyone seeking it, with the cost being billed to the governmental agencies of the house representing the patient. Those who are not citizens of the empire are still provided services but are billed directly. This level of healthcare can be expensive and as such Caduceus is the primary source of revenue for House Serpens. House Taipan Every so often a Psychic of common stock and especially high MES aptitude is found and educated by House Serpens. These individuals are nominated by the Sophist they studied under for assimilation into house Serpens, normally due to the belief that their abilities would best serve House Serpens and thus serve humanity. However, the adoption or marrying of a commoner into a noble house is seen as a distasteful act by other nobles and would damage the reputation of House Serpens in the eyes of the other Houses. Enter House Taipan. House Taipan was a family branch of House Serpens that was severely over extended and spread out after The Scream. Its members have long been considered dead or lost to the blind chaos of space. The potential new noble is 'discovered' to be a long lost member of the Taipan family and a claim of nobility is fabricated in their name. Whilst this is happening the families of House Serpens hold an auction to decide who gets to marry this Taipan into their house. Now that they are officially recognised as having noble blood, they can be married off without judgement from the other noble houses. Homeworld Hroa is a warm planet with an argon rich atmosphere. It is home to House Serpens and the Imperial Academy of Psionic Learning and Wellness. The surface features jungles, and is covered in rolling hills and larger mountains. There are a number of cave systems, both natural and artificial. It is also home to large animals who have evolved to be able to process the dense atmosphere in their lungs. The people who live on Hroa have built their cities to include sky-tunnels between buildings, as well as pedestrian subways below ground, to minimize the necessary amount of time that people must spend outside using their breathers. The population and culture of the planet venerates psychics, and the society that evolved on the planet has built itself around psychics, placing them in most positions of leadership and importance. Further information, Points of Interest, Tags and Planetary details can be found here. Psiball The Noble Sport of Psiball Started as a Lunch Break Game for some members of House Serpens and is now the Largest Sport in the Sector. Psiball has leagues for both psychic and non-psychic players, but the core rules stay true for both. Notable NPCs TBD Members These are notable members of House Serpens. Category:Factions Category:Noble Houses Category:Houses Minor